


coulomb force

by thelabours



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, LITERALLY I've put the word study like 8 times, M/M, a relationship study, assumption that they're in the same class, everyone is mentioned in passing - Freeform, iwaizumi uses glitter on his projects, or at least their classes have the same lab periods, this was me taking a shot at being pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelabours/pseuds/thelabours
Summary: an analysis in three parts





	

_**PART ONE** _  
_**A study in practical applications of electrostatics on Oikawa’s hair and the colour of Iwaizumi’s eyes** _

Iwaizumi can’t help but feel like laughing at the frizzy mess atop his lab partner’s head. Moments ago it had been perfectly styled and Oikawa was in the middle of _not paying attention, serves that trashcan right_ but right now, for the life of him, Iwaizumi can’t hold in giggles which escape as muffled chuckles as he desperately tries to avoid getting spotted by the lab teacher on duty.

“Iwa-chan, this _isn’t funny_. Help me out here!” Iwaizumi looks up to see a pair of slightly panicked eyes behind the cheap, plastic goggles the Aoba Johsai Chemistry and Physics Laboratory has its occupants wear. “Shut up Shittykawa, if you’d paid attention, you would’ve known not to touch the generator” Iwaizumi scoffs. Seconds later, Oikawa chases after Iwaizumi in a futile attempt to pass on the charge ("Oi, Oikawa, that's not how science works!" Matsukawa calls out lazily), while the lab teacher yells at them to _stop because if you don’t, I’ll bar you from the lab, or so help me._

As they stand outside the lab getting reprimanded for their childish behaviour, Oikawa looks over at Iwaizumi and observes for the umpteenth time how beautiful Iwa-chan’s green eyes look, hypothesizes how he could probably get lost in them, and concludes that he should now pay attention to the lab instructor as Iwaizumi glares at him. Little does Oikawa know, his gaze has sent crimson creeping up Iwaizumi’s neck, as he tries to look appropriately solemn. 

**PART TWO  
_**A study in glitter glue and the softness of your best friend’s bed**_**

If Oikawa falls asleep _once more_ in class, Iwaizumi thinks to himself, he has no other choice but to stab his friend with the pencil he’s using to take down notes. He’s surprised at the amount of guilt he doesn’t feel at this thought but settles for the fact that it’s just what best friends do, severely injure each other so they know the material taught in class, so that in turn the other doesn’t have to do the project all on his own. 

At home, Oikawa manages to get glitter glue all over his fingers (and is barred from touching the charts anyway, Iwaizumi is _not_ in the mood to fail Physics this year) and Iwaizumi finds himself fast asleep and snoring on Oikawa’s bed even before they’re halfway done. Oikawa doesn’t want to sleep on the floor so he tangles himself between the sheets and Iwaizumi’s limbs, breathing in his scent and exhaling satisfaction and glitter. 

This is how Oikawa’s sister finds them in the morning and has enough blackmail material to torment Tooru with for centuries. _Who says having a son prevents you from teasing your younger brother mercilessly?_ She shuts the door and makes her way to the kitchen, whistling softly, looking the very picture of happiness and Takeru is mystified at his mother's apparent joy. 

_**PART THREE**_  
_**A study in the art of breaking pens and the Seijou Volleyball Club members**_

As the teacher drones on and on about electrical potential, capacitance and its practical uses, once again in the lab, Oikawa lazily looks on as Iwaizumi’s eyes grow enormous and gleam as the concept clicks in his mind. It’s the same satisfaction Oikawa gets after landing a service ace. He just wishes that he was the cause for the look in his Iwa-chan’s eyes and not some boring science experiment that they spent hours studying about the day before (well, not really, they'd spent most of the evening watching _Godzilla_ for the twenty-first time). 

The days proceed as they always have: Iwaizumi breaks a pen every week and always has ink on his face and Oikawa still has glitter in his hair (although no one has told him yet, it's been three days and the team is betting on how long the glitter can stay before Oikawa notices, Iwaizumi has his money on a week’s time but Watari and Kunimi disagree and say it’ll be washed out by tonight. Kindaichi is apprehensive and thinks they should tell Oikawa-san. Kyoutani, in less eloquent words, says he does not care. At this, Yahaba can be heard scoffing loudly. Hanamaki and Matsukawa secretly resolve to add to Oikawa's glittery hair-do).

_  
**EPILOGUE**_

Iwaizumi breaks his no-phone-in-class rule and send pictures of Oikawa touching the Van de Graaff orb to Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who store it in the “ _blackmail material against captain_ ” album for later likely sinister purposes. 

They might not get good grades here, but it's their favourite class all the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> ew physics amiryt iwa-chan is literally me because s a m e i've contemplated murder several times during lab ((((((((:
> 
> pls Validate me and my Hard Work haha thanks


End file.
